dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret City Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the fifteenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Secret City' *The camp fire danced slowly in the cool night breeze as the Curio Dragon sat against a fallen log looking over his wares. In his hand was a translucent shard, similar to glass, that scattered the firelight in funny angles. This shard was perhaps one of the Curio's most treasured items; it was a piece of the sky! Since the sky began to fall over a month ago, the Sunlight and Moonglow Dragons have been busy piecing it back together. As a proprietor of fascinating odds and ends, the Curio had to get his paws on a one of the shards. It took weeks of searching, but he finally managed to locate the small shard that he now held. *What excited the Curio the most, however, was not the skyshard, but what he found afterward. Looking up into the night sky, there was a large section missing, and with an observant eye, he caught a glimpse of something unusual: a secret city that was hidden up in the atmosphere! Throughout his journeys, the Curio Dragon had heard rumors and tales that hinted at the idea of a hidden city somewhere on the Dragon Isles, but none of them pointed to the sky. The Curio Dragon was not a good flier however, so before he could explore the city he would need the help of another dragon. *Later that night, Curio Dragon heard someone approaching. Off in the distance, a bobbing light came closer and closer to the camp. As the firelight illuminated the newcomer, Curio looked up and saw the smiling face of the wandering dragon. Introducing itself as the Adventure Dragon, the two exchanged pleasantries and Curio offered him a bite to eat and a seat by the fire. Curio explained that he had a fascination with unique trinkets and travelled the world collecting them and the Adventure Dragon expressed how it loved discovering new and unexplored locations. Without hesitation, Curio offered the Adventure Dragon the chance to explore the hidden city if he would help him gather some items. Without so much as a pause, the Adventure Dragon agreed! *The Curio Dragon eagerly rummaged through his bag and revealed a glass jar with a single green bean. The Curio Dragon had explained that the bean supposedly had marvelous properties that could be awakened when doused in magical water... or so the crazy old dragon that sold it described. The two dragons would need more beans and bottles of magical water if they had any hope of reaching the city in the sky. Friendly dragon caretakers from all around offered up whatever magical water they could to aid them in their quest. *It took some time but the two finally amassed what they thought would be a sufficient amount of beans and magical water. The Adventure Dragon was excited to see the secret city and Curio was excited to see what it held. Curio found a location directly beneath the mysterious sky city and planted the beans. As they finished pouring the last drops of magical water, they quickly stepped back in anticipation of what may happen... Nothing so far... *The day was uneventful and having traveled across the Isles for the past few days, the two exhausted dragons decided to rest their eyes. That night, Curio had a nightmare where the Dragon Isles were covered in a dark and ominous smog until a ray of morning sun woke him. He stretched and breathed in the crisp, cool air. The clouds looked massive and much closer than usual. Slowly rolling over, the Curio Dragon realized he was sleeping on a massive leaf... hundreds of feet up in the air! *He clutched the leaf and yelled out to the Adventure Dragon. Overnight, the beans sprouted to titanic proportions! A friendly Vinecrawler Dragon scurried around and greeted them with enthusiasm. The Vinecrawler pointed up and told them that the 'other' dragon was going to beat them to the top. Curio and Adventure were perplexed. What other dragon? The two looked up and saw a large, dark dragon, rushing up through the leaves and up the vines to the city above! *Curio and Adventure raced up the Skyvine in pursuit of the dark dragon who had now disappeared into the clouds above. As they broke through the cloud surface, the two were awestruck as they took in the sights of the massive city before them. Intricate stonework, ancient carvings, and beautiful tapestries lined every building and wall. Distracted by sights of the city, the two didn't notice the warmth of the sun disappear, or feel that the wind began to pick up, but once a gust of air nearly knocked them over, they spun around to see one of the largest dragons they'd ever seen! *The massive form, coloration, and three sets of limbs made it undeniable to Curio that the dragon who stood before them was one of the legendary Skygiants! Without warning, the Skygiant Dragon roared, "Why have you come to this place? Where is the Gate Key, little thief?!?" The Curio Dragon pleaded that he didn't take anything, while subtly dropping the trinket he'd just retrieved. The two dragons pleaded their innocence until recalling the dark dragon who had scurried up the Skyvine before them. "I think I know who has your key!" cried Curio. It had to be the mysterious dark dragon! *The Skygiant Dragon believed their story and explained that the item the mysterious dark dragon stole was of great importance. The secret city in the sky had remained hidden for centuries to protect the sacred artifact that was key to the safety of the Dragon Isles. Suddenly a flash of darkness flew by them and into the clouds below. The Skygiant raced to the edge of the city to witness the mysterious dark dragon escaping down the massive vine. As it flew, something shone from within its claws. "That dark dragon has flown off with the sacred Gate Key! Something foul is coming to the Isles..." growled the Skygiant. "I must travel down with you. The city has lost its purpose and the Isles will need every dragon it can get..." Notes *The was available at level 15. *The began on July 15, 2016 and ended on July 27, 2016. *The was the second part of the story of the Light Mother and The Dark One. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event